


The Violin

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: SnowBaz: Short Stories [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Day Off, Fluff, For the Love of Music, In Love, Love, M/M, Music, Performing Arts, Rest, Self-loathing Baz, Stress, Tired Simon, Unpaid Musician, artist, discouraged, home from work, music appreciation, musician - Freeform, practice, sex implied, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Baz has been neglecting his violin practice, and wonders if there is any real point to practicing a craft that no-one seems to care about, anymore. When his name is concerned, anyway.Simon is stressed from over-work and catching up on some much needed sleep, when he hears Baz's music, and feels a tug at his heart...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz: Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181519
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Violin

BAZ

I'm rusty. There's no denying it. I haven't touched my violin in months, on account of trying to balance work and school and just barely getting enough sleep. It's rare I get a day off, like this. Not even a test to study for (Unless I were to count the final, at the end of the semester). Figured it wouldn't hurt to test how much I even remembered, and just decided to try playing, for the sake of it. I'd kept most of my sheet music and my violin tucked away in the office of the apartment that I share with Simon. Penny had found a place of her own, so Simon and I decided it was time to take our relationship to the next level and _finally_ room together.

For the most part, the office has turned into more of a music rehearsal room, though I hardly play anymore. I was a bit excited to hold the violin in my hands again, after so long of a break. But what used to be something I took seriously enough, to the point where I'd audition for summer programs, or submit video auditions for paid work (One bloody job, out of how many applications? Pathetic.), now seems like a waste of money and time. Something's off, and it's a bit infuriating, to be honest. Being able to play a musical instrument is something that's supposed to be admirable, and something that anyone could be proud of doing well, for all of the focus it requires. I don't feel I have anything to be proud of after such a botch of a practice, as the one I just had.

Fuck after-school activities. Fuck extra curriculars. If it's costing more money than what it's bringing in, why bother? Who the hell am I bloody doing this for anyhow, because it's definitely not for me?! Not anymore. To think I ever played with the hope of turning this into a bloody career, one day. At times I certainly enjoyed the escape that came with playing, fuck what anyone else were to think of the 'hobby'. Came to love the bloody instrument, but now all I can think about is how much money it's cost me, over the years. And what little I have to show for it.

Discouraged and self-loathing, I set the bow aside and carefully lay the violin in its case. Then I make my way to the kitchen, not knowing what else to do. Not even sure if I'm really hungry.

*****

Simon is on the couch, either sleeping or about to nod off. His wings are spread out and draped over the whole back of it. It's messy and awkward and magnificent and beautiful, all at once. I notice his tail flick up and down as he struggles to sleep, and smile to myself, as I open the fridge.

I'm about to take a sip of sparkling water, when I freeze and my heart leaps up into my throat. A soft trail of music coming from the couch. I move back to the living room and look over at Simon, still lying with his eyes closed, his tail flicking back and forth. He's humming to himself, as he rests. It's a little off the tune, but I blush at the familiar notes I was playing only moments ago. I thought the closed door would block out the sound of the violin, but Simon must have been listening, this whole time. It didn't used to bother me, when we roomed at Watford together and he'd walk in on me practicing, but I've been off of it for months, now. Who knows what I must have sounded like, today!

Embarrassed, I go back to the office, as quietly as I can. My violin is lying in its case, but the case is still open, and the music stand is in the middle of the room. Sheet music on the floor, and all over the bloody place (How did that happen?). Bollocks. I shouldn't practice like this, when Simon's at home.

Poor Simon's been working double-shifts, due to his co-workers being off the schedule, due to illness (One after the other, again and again, and it's actually ridiculous. Simon hasn't had the break from his job, that any full-time worker deserves, and he's afraid to ask his boss about it, because they've gone and guilt-tripped him! If I still had access to the family fortune...). And I could have been reading this whole time, or resting, or out running errands, but I know I just woke him up with that bloody violin and I feel awful. I move around the room slowly, trying my best to clean up the space, without disturbing Simon again.

SIMON

It's too quiet, now. Can too much quiet wake a person up? It felt so good, just moments ago. I stretch and yawn and sort of want to get more sleep and stay on the couch, but I get up because I miss the music that was playing, before it got too quiet. Anyway, I've been working too many hours lately, just to come home and pass out like a zombie. I've never really spent anytime at home doing anything but eat a bit and sleep. And I miss Baz.

BAZ

All of the sheet music is back in the folder and the stand is against the wall (Closet's full again, Bloody-Hell!), and I'm just moving over to close the violin case, when I hear Simon enter the room. On instinct I turn around, to see him tired and just woken from sleep. He's so beautiful, when he's tired, and it's just adorable. He greets me with a smile, and I'm in love. But I still feel terrible, for disturbing him.

“Simon, I...”

“You were playing your violin.” Simon comes closer to me, and is still blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“Yes. And I'm sorry, love. I didn't..”

“Why did you stop? It felt good.” I roll my eyes at him.

“What do you mean 'It felt good?' Are you even awake, right now? You need sleep. Or food. Let me get you something to eat.” But when I move towards the door, Simon stops me with his hand. Of course, my body goes all funny, like it does whenever he touches me. His hands....fuck. He lays one bloody finger on me and I'm a fucking mess.

SIMON

I love this man, with all of my heart. I notice that Baz hasn't closed the case holding his violin and reach over for it.

“Snow, don't be a fool. What do you think you're doing?” I shut him up with a kiss. He swoons and I switch the violin to one hand, catching Baz with the other.

BAZ

The whole world around me just disappears, when we're this close.

_Simon. Crowley, I really am in love with you, aren't I?_

Simon pulls away slightly and I mewl. Laughing, Simon comes back to me, nuzzling into my neck, while pushing the violin into my hands, begging me with that pathetic and irresistible voice of his...

“One more song. Please?” I smile dumbly, and reach over for my violin bow.

*****

I end up playing three songs for Simon, before he asks if I could still play with him hugging me from behind. Who asks questions like that? Crikey! I tell him 'No', without really thinking about it. He comes up and grabs me anyway, and begs me to play him another song. He presses up against me, from behind. I want to set my violin down, but then Simon's voice changes. He orders me to play. Commands me to. I get about four bars into the song before...

SIMON

We don't bother moving into the bedroom, and settle for the couch that's already there. I knew I insisted we get get one for the office, for a reason. Or the music room. The library, or whatever-the-hell it is. Really, a person can shag his boyfriend wherever the fuck he wants, yeah?

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Coming from a frustrated out-of-work artist who forgets that I love what I do, no matter what. And not being the one everyone calls back or even allows to audition in the first place, can't take that away from me! Lol.
> 
> P.S. -Don't know anything about violins, in real life. Admire people who play musical instruments so much, though!


End file.
